My Pizza Man
by Bellaox
Summary: When Bella Swan and her brother Emmett move back to Forks to live with their father, one pizza call can change everything! will their be new love for Bella? or will it fail like everything else. AH. Canon Pairings. Read and Review First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Pizza Man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, sadly :'( maybe one day I can get rich and by the rights...**

"Bella wake up" I heard my annoying brothers voice

"Go away Em "Mumbled into his arm. He just chuckled at me and picked me up

"EMMETT SWAN UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT" I screamed at him not caring that I am being physically hauled of the aeroplane.

"Stop being a party pooper Bells" He said and being the childish brother he is stuck his tongue at me.

Emmett is my older brother, He is quite the intimidator he is at least 6"5 and has the body of a world champion weight lifter. Once you get to know him though he is the funniest caring person, you will ever meet.

Our Mom Renée left my father when we was four and of course took us with her. We usually visited for two weeks every summer but that stopped when we was 14 that is when Renée married Phil Dwyer a minor league baseball player. Ever since we was thirteen we have been moving quite a lot so this year me and Em decided to move back to Forks to give them some time together and to see my dad again. We were at Seattle Airport looking for my father Charlie. Charlie lives in a small town called Forks. This is our first time in three years its sure going to be different.

"Bella, Emmett" I heard the rough voice of Charlie coming from behind me.

I turned around and started to approach him. "Oh no" I groaned at the sight of Charlie. He was wearing his navy police uniform, as he was chief of police and proud of it as anyone can tell.

We walked up to him and I smiled and said "hey Char-Dad" He looked at me with a questioning look but shrugged it off "Hello Bells Hey Em " Emmett acting like a two year old picked Charlie up and threw him right into a bear hug "Hey Dad How's It Going" He asked with a huge cheesy grin. "I'm great thanks Em now let's gets a move on".

The drive home was uneventful and awkward Charlie tried to make small talk by asking stupid questions but I was too tired to even answer. Emmett was texting all his friends back in Phoenix and playing on his PSP I took this time to sleep.

We arrived at Charlie's around 6 o'clock; as usual, Emmett was hungry since Charlie was not a good cook we decided on pizza. We ordered two large pizzas and I went to my room to get changed into something comfortable.

After a quick shower, I changed into a pair of sweats and a top and ran downstairs just in time to answer the door for the pizza.

As I opened, the door there stood a boy only to be described as Adonis himself. He had the most indescribable emerald green eyes and a wonderful shade of bronze messy hair. I found myself gawping and quickly recovered.

"Um... that's err 20 dollars... please?" He said in the most amazing silky voice

"Umm ... Yeahh sure here you go" I quickly said grabbing the pizzas from his hands, he seemed a bit shocked by this and stepped back a little

"So you're the chief's daughter?"

"Umm... Yes, "I said popping the 'p'

"The whole towns been hearing about you and your brother since you both announced you were coming everyone is excited to meet you"

"Oh great" I groaned I hate attention so much

"What's up don't like being centre of attention"

"Not really "I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks

"Oh well I'm Edward by the way Edward Masen" He held his hand out to shake so I took it.

"Bella Swan" I smiled weakly and shook his hand as I did I felt a spark of electricity up my arm I

Shrugged it off as I heard Emmett moaning about his food I took this my opportunity to say goodbye.

"Well I best get in with these pizzas before Emmett eats the table" I laughed

Edward chuckled "Ok then see you in school Bella" He smiled with a crooked grin

Wow, I now have a new favourite smile George Clooney eat your heart out.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GIVE MEE MYY FOOOODDD!!!" Emmett whined from in the kitchen

"Ok I'm coming Em" I said as I put the pizzas down in front of him n Charlie and took two slices

"Well I'm going to bed to get a early night for school night," I said half yawning

"Ok night Bells" they both said in unison

I went upstairs ate my pizza and drifted off into a sleep with my dreams full of the one and only Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, sadly :'( maybe one day I can get rich and by the rights...**

"Oh what a beautiful morning, Oh what a beautiful day" Great!

"What the hell Em?" I spat

"Whoa there don't go all bitchy on me, I'm trying to be the good brother I am and wake you up on this glorious day" He ran over to my window and opened the curtains wide

"Fuck off Em" I screamed and threw my alarm clock at him I heard a bang and Emmett curse

"Thanks a lot sis I'll be going to school with a swelled up meat head now" he whined while walking out the room "Hurry up anyway Bells we don't want to be late"

With that, he ran out of the room quickly before getting anything else launched at him.

Oh, the joys of 1st days of school at least I have Emmett to look after me not that I need him it is just good to warn people to stay out of my way.

I jumped up and went to get a shower I used my favourite freesia scented shampoo and went to my wardrobe to see what to wear.

I decided on a pair of denim shorts a white shirt and gladiator sandals, I curled my hair so it fell softly around my face and applied a small amount of make up so it looked almost natural.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and heard Emmett moaning about him being hungry I decided on having a pop tart but Emmett the big hungry monster wanted three.

After our breakfast or Emmett's three course meal we left a bit earlier than we normally would have had to so we can get our schedules and find our home rooms.

Emmett was a senior and I was a junior, I wonder what Edward was, I started to think of Edward again his sexy green eyes and his messy hair until Emmett rudely interrupted.

"Bella hurry up and stop staring into space" as on queue I felt my cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing

"Sorry Em spaced out a bit there," I mumbled to embarrassed

"Oh ok well let's get to school" he said a little bit too enthusiastic

As we arrived outside of school I started to look at some of the cars most were just old hand me downs from parents or something. Charlie had gotten Emmett a huge monster jeep so we stood out a little that's until I noticed a very shiny silver Volvo sitting in the lot next to it was a cherry red BMW they were well kept cars and these people must be very rich.

"Come on Bells the office is this way I think" Emmett said taking me by the hand and leading me into a small building

A small red haired woman was sitting behind the desk I went to introduce ourselves but Emmett got there first

"Hello there I'm Emmett Swan and this is my sister – "

"Isabella Swan we've been expecting you two" the woman cut Emmett off

"Oh well ok were just here for our schedules then" Emmett said scratching the back of his head

The woman started looking through a pile of papers

"Ah here we are Emmett you are a senior and Isabella you are a junior correct?"

I smiled "That's correct"

"Well then enjoy the rest of your day I'm Mrs Cope by the way," she said grinning

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cope we best be off" I replied kindly as I dragged Emmet through the halls

As we walked through everybody stopped and stared at us great, I left Emmett at his homeroom and went to mine. As I got inside, I found the nearest seat at the back and slumped down in a small girl jumped out of her seat and sat down next to me.

"Hi I'm Mary Alice Brandon but you can call me Alice," she said a little bit hyperactive

"Um Hey I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella or Bells" I smiled back at her

Alice was a small pixie like girl. She had short black spiky hair that spiked in every way possible around her sharp face. She was pretty and I started feeling very conscious around her.

"So Bella I can tell were going to be great friends would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

"Err sure but can my brother Emmett sit with us too?" I asked not wanting to leave him out, as I am such a good sister

"Yeah sure I'm in your English lesson before lunch anyway so we can go straight from there"

"Ok sure I can't wait" I said grinning very widely maybe this wasn't going to be at all bad since I have just made my first friend of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, sadly :'( maybe one day I can get rich and by the rights...**

Lessons went by quickly so far I had two out of three classes with Alice. I saw Emmett and invited him to sit with Alice and her friends of course he could not resist.

As the bell rang Alice eagerly dragged me up out my seat and towards the cafeteria, I did not feel too hungry again so I just got an apple and a bottle of water I looked round for Emmett but could see him until

"BELLA" Emmett boomed .now  
"God Em do you have to be so loud?" he just let out a small chuckle and we went to find Alice#

I noticed Alice sitting at a table with four other people, One was a blonde hair girl who was inhumanly beautiful she had gorgeous thick blonde hair that curled around her face she had a perfect figure that any Victoria secrets model would die for. Another was a tall lean boy with a less smaller build than Emmett was but still muscles he had the same hair as the other girl and some features I figured they were related somehow. Next was the Greek God himself Edward Freaking Cullen! I started to daydream about him again until a skinny blonde haired bitch sucking his face cut me off. I have never felt so jealous in my life she was not even pretty her hair was not as blonde as the model girl it was just plain dirty blonde that had been straightened too much.

We approached the table and Alice waved us to sit down I sat next to Alice facing Edward and Emmett sat on the other side facing the blonde girl.

"Hey Bella Hey Emmett this is Rosalie" she pointed to the girl who looked like a model she smiled at me warmly. "This is Jasper " she then pointed to the blonde boy sitting next to her , "Edward" she pointed to the most sexiest man alive "Hi Bella" he said with that favourite crooked smile of his "and finally Lauren" she said not even bothering to gesture her I looked at her and gave her a weak smile,

"Nice to meet you all I'm Isabella but call me Bella," I said to them all my cheeks glowing redder

"Sup I'm Emmett" Trust Emmett to make a show of himself

"Shut up Em," I scolded, everybody started to laugh including Emmett but I'm sure the whole cafeteria heard

Slut face Lauren just carried on ogling at Edward ugh I do not know what he sees in her.

Conversation was light and went from why we moved to Forks right up to a sleepover at Alice's house on Friday night. To be honest I was rather excited and I would see more of Edward.

"So what is your nest lesson Bells" Alice asked

"Err Biology with Mr Banner I think"

"Oh Edward has that class next to right Edward?"

I turned round to see what was taking so long for Edward to answer and saw once again that Greek God and slut face were making out. They sicken me!

"Uh Umm" Alice cleared her throat they broke away quickly and Edward turned around and blushed

"Sorry what was that?" He asked not meeting my eyes

"Bella was saying biology next lesson and so do you right," Alice, said glaring at the fake Barbie

"Oh yeah sure I'll walk to class with you" He smiled and winked, Wait he winked? Edward Cullen winked at me

"Something in your eye?" I asked grinning mischievously

"What... Oh... Um ...Yeah" Once again, Edward blushed. He looks somewhat cute when he blushes I must make him do that more often

"Hello earth to Bella" I heard my annoying brothers voice

"Oh sorry Em spaced out again you knows what I'm like what's up?"

"Edward wanted to know if you're ready for class." I looked up and saw most people had left the cafeteria including everyone at our table except me Edward and Emmett.

"Oh lets go" I attempted to sound enthusiastic but I think they caught on I heard Edward chuckling quietly to himself.

We got in biology and I was glad I did not have to introduce myself formally. Fortunately, there was only one empty seat next to Edward. I smiled and took my place and Mr Banner called the class to attention ready to start the lesson.

"So class look at the person next to, these will be your partners for the rest of the year"  
I switched off after hearing I was going to be spending my biology lessons with Edward. For some strange reason I cannot stop thinking about Edward even though he is with Lauren I can't help but have the biggest crush ever.

"Well hello partner" he smiled with his amazing crooked grin I smiled and carried on listening to the boring lecture most thoughts drifting off to Edward I really needed to stop thinking off him.

The rest of the day went by quickly in gym I met a really creepy guy called mike as I accidently hit the ball at his head and I met a girl named Jessica she's also in a few off my other classes and seems really nice.

As the final bell rang, I could not wait to go home and sleep I was so tired. I went to Emmett's jeep and waited for him to come as I saw him coming towards me with Alice and jasper.

"Hey Bella you ready?" Emmett asked

"Yeah come on see yas later" I called to Alice and jasper

We arrived home; Charlie was not home yet so I cooked dinner for us and left Charlie's in the kitchen

"Hey dad dinners in the kitchen we've already ate" I greeted my father

"Hey Bells so how was your 1st day" Charlie asked me and Em

"Fine" we called in unison

"Hey I'm off to my room to do some homework and then I'll most likely get ready for bed so goodnight" I called as I walked up the stairs

"Goodnight Bells" Charlie called out "love you"

"Yeh love you too" I replied and settled in my room for a peaceful night.


End file.
